Pacta sunt Servenda
by Ponsferrata
Summary: Los pactos deben honrarse. Y la palabra de un Malfoy respaldada por su orgullo no necesita de ningún Juramento Inquebratable para asegurar su cumplimiento. Y sólo hay una persona por la que el heredero de esa ilustre familia se entregaría voluntariamente. Y por la vida de su madre, Draco Malfoy está dispuesto a hipotecar su alma.
1. Prólogo: Ius Sanguini

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling, evidentemente y yo sólo juego con su creación y su maravilloso mundo. [Si hubiera sido mío, habría muerto muchos menos personajes.]

El título significa _"lo pactado obliga, somos esclavos de lo que pactamos". _El latín tiene algo que hace que todo suene mucho mejor, ¿no? Y pega muy bien para lo que va a ser la historia.  
Sucede en un limbo temporal, antes de la Batalla de Hogwarts, después de la muerte de Dumbledore. Supongo que me tomaré alguna que otra licencia poética para hacerlo todo compatible con lo que yo quiero que suceda, pero esta es la magia de los fanfics, ¿no?

* * *

**Prólogo:**** _I_us _S_anguini**

Un sonido discordante, como un cristal que se quiebra por el frío, rompió el silencio del desangelado parque que, envuelto en la bruma propia del invierno de Londres, parecía aun más deprimente de lo que en realidad era.

Una silueta amorfa se hizo visible entre las capas de niebla, figura que rápidamente se escindió en dos, una alta y delgada y otra más menuda que en seguida perdió pie y hubiera estado a punto de caer de no haber sido por la rapidez de la primera. Ambas estaban tocadas por sendas túnicas oscuras que deformaban su cuerpo y cubrían sus rostros.

—_Ius Sanguini_. -la voz femenina sonaba enferma, cascada y ronca, perfectamente compatible con la decrepitud del escenario. —Mi sangre, repite el hechizo, hijo. _Ius Sanguini_.

Las frases entrecortadas fueron pronunciadas con esfuerzo, entre jadeos. La mujer apenas hubo terminado de hablar se desvaneció.  
Su vástago la cogió en brazos y cargó su liviano cuerpo. Con el movimiento la cabellera rubia y larga, muy larga quedó a la vista. El hombre la tapó con cuidado y haciendo de tripas corazón, sacó su varita y haciendo malabares para no dejar caer en ningún momento a su madre, le hizo un corte diminuto pero lo suficientemente profundo como para que brotara sangre, formando una gota perfecta con la que empapó la punta de la varita. Sabiendo que no podría cerrar la herida hasta que no hubiera pronunciado el hechizo que lo llevaría a un sitio seguro, al menos para ella, se limitó a besarle la muñeca, casi como una reminiscencia de las miles de pupas que así habían sido andas ciado él era sólo un crió.

—Lo siento, mamá. —después inspiró profundamente y se concentró. Notando el poder dentro de él burbujear impulsado por el miedo a ser descubierto y la débil salud de la mujer que se moría en sus brazos, susurró. —_Ius Sanguini_.

Inmediatamente se formó un pasillo entre la niebla y la sangre de la varita pareció palpitar. Guiado por sutiles cambios en el ambiente, siguió la senda que el encantamiento había abierto, senda que le llevó hasta un punto muerto entre dos casas _muggles_ que habían visto mejores tiempos y que ahora prácticamente se caían a pedazos. Notó como lágrimas de impotencia y angustia se agolpaban en sus ojos. Soltó una maldición y bajó a su madre hasta el suelo, dejándola apoyada entre su cuerpo y la pared.  
Sintiendo que le había fallado, agradeció que estuviera inconsciente y comenzó a golpear con el puño el muro, una y otra vez.

Lloraba sin disimulo pero en silencio, mientras descargaba su furia a golpes con una eficiencia que parecía militar. Le había fallado a ella. Y estaban perdidos.  
Su madre moriría sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto, después de todo lo que ella había hecho y arriesgado por su vida y él no tardaría en seguirla.

—¡Joder!

Su grito pareció agotarle y a la vez darle valor para dar un último puñetazo que le hizo sangrar. Como si eso hubiera sido una señal -la desesperación, la pared manchada de la sangre sacrificada por su madre y la derramada por él para descargar la ineficacia absoluta de todos los movimientos que había hecho-, un sonido como de rieles en movimiento le sacó de su ceguera furiosa. Pese al dolor que sentía volvió a tomar en peso a su madre mientras veía como una puerta señorial aparecía, seguida de una fachada completa. Un brillo de esperanza iluminó sus ojos grises.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias.

Su susurro se perdió cuando él consumió todo aliento que no sabía había estado conteniendo y que de pronto le faltaba para seguir continuando con su mantra, que parecía casi una plegaria. No obstante,extinguida su voz seguía repitiendo incesante en su mente.

El milagro que se había desarrollado ante sus ojos le serenó de golpe. Por eso cuando esa misma puerta se abrió para dar paso a dos personas que conocía muy bien, tuvo la entereza suficiente como para murmurar un frío buenas noches.

Weasley y Potter no fueron tan amables. El primero concadenó tal cantidad de palabrotas que hubieran hecho enrojecer a un marinero borracho. El segundo mostró su escasa inteligencia al exclamar, la sorpresa explícita en cada sílaba.

—¡Malfoy!


	2. Capítulo I: Sorpresa, Sorpresa

Gracias a todas las que pusieron esto en favoritos y en alertas y a **dracoforever** y **crazzy76** por comentar. Me hace mucha ilusión. ¡Gracias!  
Aprovecho para decir que en Ius Sanguini, Sirius está vivo [y tengo una explicación lógica que en su debido momento revelaré. A mí por lo menos me lo parece, me parece bastante o razonadamente lógica]. Lo siento, yo soy pro política de conservar a los Merodeadores que queden y [tengo debilidad por Sirius] es necesario para trama. Necesito a un patriarca para los Black.

* * *

**Capítulo I.**

El estupor no les mantuvo callados demasiado tiempo. Weasley intentó maldecirlo enseguida pero Potter por alguna extraña (y probablemente noble) razón se lo impidió en cuando vio el cuerpo de Narcissa, y se lo indicó a Ron.

—¿Está muerta?

—No. Todavía, al menos.

La frialdad de las palabras de Draco podrían haberse confundido con indiferencia pero el ramalazo de algo que iluminó sus ojos apáticos ante la pregunta a bocajarro del Weasley y los surcos de lágrimas secos en sus rostro pálido indicaban lo contrario.

Harry no se decidía a actuar. ¿Les cerraba la puerta en las narices, los maldecía, los hacía pasar comentando que que frío venía este año Diciembre?

No entendía como los habían encontrado, no entendía que hacía Malfoy en la puerta de la casa de su sobrino, sin haber hecho movimiento alguno provocador y con su madre, más pálida y desmadejada que cuando la conoció en los Mundiales, cogida en peso. Su varita asomaba del bolsillo de su pantalón, visible ahora que la túnica estaba echada para atrás y se mecía levemente con el viento, demasiado alejada de sus manos para que pudiera cogerla sin llamar la atención. Pero por otra parte, a las puertas de su casa, teóricamente protegida había acudido no sólo un Mortífago jurado, sino que había traído consigo a su madre, que si bien nunca se había dicho o comprobado que hubiera tomado la Marca era de sobras conocida por su desdén a todos aquellos que tuvieran un status de sangre inferior al suyo. Más aún, estaban hablando del mismo chico que sistemáticamente se había dedicado a fastidiarlo, por utilizar una palabra suave, demasiado suave, desde aquel día en las escaleras de entrada de Hogwarts, cuando le había negado la mano. Por no hablar de que era la única persona que había hecho llorar con una frecuencia que hacía que la sangre le hirviera a Hermione y conseguía poner de acuerdo a los gemelos y Ron en algo a largo plazo, romperle las piernas.

Y sin embargo, como si todo eso no importara especialmente, se encontraba tranquilo y sin apenas signos de tensión, más allá de los derivados del peso del cuerpo de su madre y las frugales miradas de preocupación que le dirigía cuando su respiración se descompasaba. Harry no creía que los estuvieran atacando, básicamente porque si Grimnauld Place hubiera caído, ya estarían rodeados de Mortífagos. El estilo de Voldemort no era, precisamente, el de mandar avanzadillas avisando de su presencia. Y aunque quisiera castigar a Draco por los errores cometidos, mandarlo a la muerte que pudiera encontrar a manos de un Sirius inspirado seguía sin casar con su _modus operandi_. Por no habalr de que probablemente no incluiría en el lote a una inconsciente Narcissa.

Se sentía totalmente descolorado y lo único que acertó a hacer en principio fue sujetar a Ron antes de que su impulsivo amigo pudiera hacer algo de cuyas consecuencias pudieran arrepentirse después.

Pensaba rápidamente. El encantamiento _Fidelio_ no había caído. De eso estaba seguro. Segurísimo.

Cuando Dumbledore murió el encantamiento _Fidelio_ volvió inmediatamente a buscar un guardián y la lógica que de vez en cuando imperaba en la magia se dirigió inmediatamente a Sirius, que como el propietario legítimo de Grimnauld Place se convirtió también en su Guardián Secreto y el proceso había tenido que ser puesto en marcha de nuevo, siendo necesario que Sirius volviera a mostrar a todos aquellos que pertenecieran a la Orden la que era su base de operaciones. Había sido algo realmente extraño, pues todos los recuerdos relacionados con el número 12 de Grimnauld Place se habían visto alterados, haciendo casi imposible pensar en ellos. Era la misma sensación que intentar recordar un sueño, frustrante e inútil y a lo más se conseguían recuperar un par de ramalazos inconexos sin demasiado sentido, como un recuerdo que flota en el inconsciente y que cuando lo intentas agarrar no consigues más que que se desvanezca, antes de levitar frente a tus ojos durante unos instantes, burlón.

Afortunadamente, después de haber vuelto a pisar la casa todos habían vuelto. Por eso podía estar seguro de que el sortilegio de protección seguía funcionado

Pero ahí estaba Malfoy, tan sereno como si no fuera más que una educada visita y no estuviera sosteniendo a su madre entre sus brazos. Por no habla que había superado prácticamente todos los hechizos de protección con los que el paranoico padre de su padrino había blindado la casa familiar.

Finalmente fue la sangre que goteaba de Narcissa Malfoy y su respiración cada vez más irregular y estentórea lo que terminó de decidirlo. No quería tener la muerte de nadie en su conciencia, ni siquiera la de una pija _snob_ con la capacidad de fruncir el ceño y parecer totalmente asqueada sin perder la elegancia innata de los que han vestido a medida desde la cuna y se han sabido superiores desde que nacieron. Le hizo un gesto a Ron para que lo imitara, lo soltó tentativamente, desenvainó su variar y los apuntó.  
Después giró la cabeza apenas unos sentidos, cofiando en que sus sentidos de buscador le avisarían con suficiente margen de tiempo como para reaccionar en caso de que se la intentaran jugar y gritó.

—¡SIRIUS, LUPIN, TONKS!

Como si los hubiera traído con un encantamiento convocador en menos de dos minutos los tuvo en la puerta. Dudaba seriamente que hubieran llegado más rápido de no haber sido por el tono de angustia y preocupación que había sido incapaz de suprimir. Cuando los tres llegaron a la puerta, se congelaron en el _hall_.

El primero en reconocerlos fue Remus, quizás porque le había dado clase, pero casi al mismo tiempo, su padrino reconoció a su prima.

—¡Malfoy!  
—¡Narcisa!

Tonks, apenas unos segundos después de que hablaran, gritó a su vez.

—¡Los Malfoy! ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡Nos atacan!

En ese punto, Draco ya estaba ligeramente contrariado. Esperaba algo más original, suponía. Por no hablar de que los brazos le pesaban. Por eso decidió acelerar las cosas. Mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sirius, cuya intención de ladarle qué demonios estaba haciendo allí era clara, dijo sólo dos palabras, claramente y vocalizando antes de que tuvieran tiempo de soltar más obviedades.

—_Ius Sanguini_, Black.

El interpelado abrió los ojos en un reflejo de sorpresa en cuanto aquellas dos palabras removieron engranajes en su memoria, trayendo a la superficie cosas que creía haber olvidado hacía ya demasiado, pero enseguida camufló con la misma habilidad para mantener su rostro inexpresivo y vacío de emociones que el invitado forzoso y sacudiendo la cabeza, murmuró un juramento perfectamente audible («_me cago en la puta_», para ser exactos) les hizo —para estupor de todos los que se encontraban en el de pronto atiborrado de gente vestíbulo— un gesto que se podía entender como invitación a entrar. Draco no se lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a entrar, manejando el cuerpo inconsciente de su madre como si estuviera hecho de papel o de cristal, pero su cuidado le impidió ver el paragüero que cayó al suelo haciendo tal estropicio que incluso Narcissa abrió brevemente los ojos para volver a caer inmediatamente en ese estado de duermevela en el que estaba sumida.

Al instante, el cuadro de Walburga descorrió sus cortinas y comenzó a gritar como una posesa —se escuchó la voz baja y risueña pese a lo extraño de la situación de Tonks haciendo notar que ella no había sido (esta vez)— cuando sus ojos pintados se fijaron en los extraños parados en el recibidor. Sus gritos enmudecieron un segundo y luego su expresión se dulcificó incluso.

—LICANTRÓPOS, SANGRESUCIAS, SANGRE _MUGGLE_ Y ESPESA, TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE, APÓSTATA DE SUS ORÍGENES, AQUEL AL QUE DI A LUZ Y DEJÓ DE SER MI HIJO Y MÁS IMPUROS QUE MANCILLAN LA CASA DE MIS PADRES! ¡MALD...! ¿Sobrina? ¿Mi sobrino-nieto? ¿Familia Sangrelimpia?

Esta vez cuando fue a abrir la boca, probablemente para volver a desgañitarse, Sirius fue más rápido y consiguió silenciarla. Sin embargo, para aquel entonces, a los gritos de su madre y los anteriores de Harry, el sonido del paragüero al caer y la puerta cerrada de un portazo por Tonks —«¡Lo siento, lo siento, no más ruido, se me escapó!» Murmuró con una sonrisilla traviesa— había atraído al pleno de aquellos que estaban cenando en la cocina: _Ojoloco_ Moody, los señores Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny, Bill y Fleur.

Moody sacó la varita y con la rapidez que sus años de retiro no habían mermado en absoluto atacó a ambos antes de que nadie pudiera defenderlos o detenerle, pero los sortilegios no alcanzaron a sus presas y se limitaron a chisporrotear antes de simplemente desaparecer, como si hubieran topado con un muro invisible o un protego no verbal magistralmente ejecutado.

Eso los volvió a confundir. Empezaron a hablar todos a la vez, _Ojoloco_ empezó a vomitar un hechizo tras otro —desde el más sencillo al más complejo, desde un _lumos_ hasta un _patronus_ que comenzó a recitar solemnemente uno de los más macabros poemas de Edgar Allan Poe— y la Señora Black volvió a arremeter contra todos y a clamar por la injusticia con la que se estaba tratando a su familia. Incluso Kreacher apareció con un trapo murmurando que debía limpiar el polvo atraido por el barullo quedó retenido en un rincón, obligado por su amo a no moverse de su sitio, deslizando sus ojos grandes por todos los rostros y murmurando incoherencias febriles por lo bajo.

Fue Hermione la primera en desvelar el misterio.

—¡Merlín, _Ius Sanguini_!

El silencio los cubrió a todos durante unos instantes. Luego las voces se alzaron todas a la vez.

—¡Gargolas Galopantes!  
—¡Pog Dios! ¡_Sacrebleu_!  
—¡Por las bragas de Morgana!  
—¡Mierda!  
—¿¡Pero qué coño significa _Ius Sanguini_?!

El último comentario fue de Ron, que con el ceño fruncido fulminaba a todos los que parecían haberlo entendido. Un ambiente solemne se había establecido en la habitación, roto puntualmente por los gemelos —que seguían discutiendo por ver quien conseguía el juramento más gráfico que se podía emplear describiendo la ropa interior de la de Fae—, ambiente que hizo perfectamente audible el carraspeo de Malfoy que, sobrepasado el límite de la paciencia y habiendo quedado fehacientemente comprobada su inmunidad tuvo la entereza suficiente como para hacerse notar.

—Si no os importa dejar el festival de Sorpresa, Sopresa, mi madre se está muriendo ahora mismo.

La Señora Weasley fue la primera en vencer el recelo y después de intercambiar una larga mirada con su marido que prometía que luego le sacaría todos los detalles, decidió ponerse fuera de escena. Su sagacidad le había permitido entender al momento que si no conseguía mantener a su inesperada invitada con vida al menos las siguientes veinticuatro horas, no podrían interrogar a Malfoy Hijo.

Inmediatamente su cuñada decidió seguirla y por un instante, a pesar de sus rasgos franceses y delicadamente hermosos, su rostro de veela fue aterradoramente parecido a Molly cuando taladró a Fleur con sus ojos acuosos y azules. Con un suave movimiento de varita hizo flotar el cuerpo de Narcissa Malfoy y la condujo con cuidado hasta el salón donde la tumbó en el amplio sofá.

_Ojoloco_ pese a que había comprobado que no servía de nada, guió a punta de varita a Draco hasta la cocina, donde le obligó a sentarse. Este no protestó aunque sus ojos le traicionaron, siguiendo enfocados a la puerta que comunicaba con el salón, donde se habían quedado también Fleur y una a regañadientes Ginny —«¡_Sigues siendo menor de edad y sigues siendo mi hija, así que no me repliques, señorita, y trae la Esencia de Díctamo del botiquín_!»—. Con las manos cruzadas encima de la mesa y la espada ligeramente erguida, seguía manteniéndose sereno.

—He avisado a Kingsley. Estará aquí en una media hora, probablemente. En cualquier caso sería mejor que comenzáramos nosotros.

Fueron las palabras de Lupin, que fue el último en entrar y sentarse a la mesa. Draco esbozó una sonrisa fría e irónica y no pudo morderse la lengua a tiempo.

—Vaya, me siento impresionado. Dos aurores, seis magos adultos (un antiguo profesor de Howgarts, un funcionario y un trabajador de Gringotts con reputada fama) y tres magos adolescentes y aún necesitan refuerzos. Siento como mi ego aumenta por momentos.

Ron saltó enseguida a la proposición, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a mayores, _Ojoloco_ colocó con un golpe una taza de peltre con un líquido acuoso en su interior. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de lo que era.

Veritaserum.

Qué inesperado.

—Bebe.

Draco estaba preparado para algo así.

Encogiéndose de hombros apuró el contenido en apenas tres sorbos. No tenía intención ninguna de mentir, pero si eso ayudaba a aportarle legitimidad, bienvenido sea. De todas maneras, no dejaría escapar más de lo precisamente necesario, y seguía confiando en sus habilidades de Oclumancia.

—El servicio deja mucho que desear, Black.

Sirius no mudó su expresión.

—Jódete, Malfoy, y no me provoques. Que encuentres bajo mi protección significa que no puedo dejar que te hagan daño... Pero no hay nada en contra de que yo mismo te pegue una paliza.

Seis pares de ojos se volvieron en su dirección —Ron, Fred, George, el Señor Weasley, Tonks— mientras que Hermione, Bill, Lupin y el ojo sano de Moody no dejaron de mirar al frente.

—¿Cómo?

—Cosas de sangrelimpia, Tonks, que tú no entiendes. —contestó Sirius, ignorando el dedo corazón que se había levantado con indolencia en su dirección y dirigiéndole una sonrisa torcida a Remus— Pero que podrá explicarte mucho mejor _Lunático_, que es mil veces más inteligente.

Lupin se aclaró la garganta y se inclinó hacia delante casi inconscientemente (A Harry le recordó a la manera en la que empezaba sus clases teóricas, de cuando fue su profesor en tercero) y después de una mirada un tanto sardónica, se atusó su arrugada túnica y procedió a hablar.

—Es una antigua tradición, que se remonta a la Baja Edad Media, un sortilegio antiguo. No están de acuerdo los Historiadores de la Magia si se hizo a ejemplo de la misma institución muggle, _federalismo_, _vatallismo_,...

—Relaciones feudavasalláticas. Entre señores feudales, al mismo nivel.

—Gracias, Hermione. Sigues siendo la bruja de tu edad más inteligente que conozco —esta intentó parecer a la vez orgullosa por el cumplido y abrumada por el mismo, fracasando estrepitosamente. Draco no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco (de nuevo, esa absurda necesidad de llamar la atención y de demostrar lo mucho que sabía) pese a que estaba atendiendo con suma atención, algo que no reconocería ni bajo tortura, por supuesto—. El caso es que familias sangrelimpia firmaron entre ellos pactos que aseguraban que en caso de verse atacados, podrían refugiarse con aquellos con los que hubieran pactado. A cambio de esa protección que sería completa y frente a terceros siempre que estuviera en la morada del protector, se debía una obediencia y una retribución, determinada de antemano o una vez acabada la prestación, al anfitrión.

»Los estudioso no se ponían de acuerdo en la vigencia de dichos contratos, hecho que acaba de ser probado. No creo que los pactos se hayan renovado por lo menos en los últimos dos siglos, a partir del s. XVIII su popularidad fue decayendo paulatinamente. Y ha sido lo suficientemente poderoso para vencer a un encantamiendo _Fidelio_.

—Entonces, ¿Grimnauld Place ha dejado de ser seguro?

Preguntó Fred. O tal vez George. Lupin negó con la cabeza.

—En principio, incluso aunque se hubiera alterado el _Fidelio_, Malfoy no podría enseñarle la ubicación a nadie si primero no sale de aquí. Si Sirius se lo prohibiera...

—Malfoy, te prohíbo salir de casa o comunicarte con el exterior de modo alguno y sin utilizar a ningún elfo doméstico, lechuza u otra persona dominada por medio de imperio, pociones que alteren la percepción de la realidad, o cualquier medio que se te ocurra. Ni métodos _muggles_, ni cartas, ni señales de humo, ni código morse, ni nada que se le parezca a no ser que yo o mi sobrino te lo ordenemos explícitamente y de manera puntual, orden que se agotará en cuanto la cumplas y que no podrá ser utilizada de manera extensiva ni sentar precedente.

—... Pero me inclinaría a creer (de todas maneras, has cerrado muy bien todos los cabos, _Canuto_) que el _Fidelio_ ha sido simplemente un hecho convergente: el _Ius_ _Sanguini_, Derecho de Sangre burdamente traducido, simplemente habría encontrado la Casa de los Black, con o sin Guardián Secreto. Al fin y al cabo, también ha conseguido traspasar indemne las medidas de protección que puso la Orden y Orion Black. Así que digamos que solo alguien con sangre Black podría entrar aquí.

Un silencio denso se extendió por la cocina, aumentando la ya frialdad característica, que se veía incrementada por las paredes de piedra sin estucar y los fogones prácticamente apagados. Después de unos diez minutos, la primera en volver a hablar fue Hermione, que levantando inconscientemente un brazo antes de empezar a hablar, como si aún siguiera en el colegio, un reflejo incontrolable demasiado arraigado en ella misma como para no hacerlo, vocalizando despacio y dubitativa.

—Pero… ellos no son Black. Son Malfoy, ¿no?


End file.
